


A Ghost of a Chance

by InfiniteKry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Identity Issues, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Romance, Sexual Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteKry/pseuds/InfiniteKry
Summary: Keith Kogane is a high school exchange student at Garrison High (located in Japan). Garrison is somewhat of an upper class high school; it is well known for its international students. Keith is a problematic student, and is hoping for a new start in Japan; it is his last 2 years in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is quite short, it is more of an introduction than anything... It is also my first time writing a fic in a very long time. I will be uploading Chapter 2 very soon, I am just finishing a couple things. I hope you enjoy this small fantasy; also, I know it has an "M" rating, and you will get to read some engaging smut, but I promised a friend it would be more of an emotional build before anything else.

Chapter 1 

The black tie, unpleasantly bare, refused to cooperate in Keith’s juvenile hands. He breathed in, determined to make this day work; symbolically, his tie carried the weight of desired success for his “first” day. In bursting denial, he refused to accept the fact that he did not know how to tie a tie; after all, this was his first high school uniform. First uniform, first tie, first year in Japan, and the first time he cared about his appearance.

_Fuck it._

Keith pulled on the thicker end fast; the rest of the tie quickly followed his swing, and the black tie hung submissively by his right side. The uniform was nothing spectacular, typical dark grey dress pants, white button up; and obviously, a black tie. In which, the tie made its personal prophecy for the day; _nothing will go right_. Keith loosened his grip, allowing the fabric to be free from anymore mishandling. His focus lied solely on his buttermilk uniform jacket; the soft orange silk lining was unusual, but Garrison High’s signature.

Keith made his way to the jacket; unbuttoning the dress shirt, his black tee underneath now exposed. The uniform jacket had been a slim fit, forcing Keith to stand in such a way that even he was taken by surprise. He turned to look in the mirror he once stood in front of; he did not recognize the dejected expression he found.

 _This isn’t me_.

Garrison had only been a 20-minute walk from Keith’s one bedroom apartment; the size was common in Japan, he just wasn’t accustomed to “common.” The campus was quite large, stunning environment, and students seemed excessively happy; Keith’s appearance went unnoticed. Garrison, allegedly enrolled quite a few international students, and Keith was…half international; as international as Texas could get. His grades were not to be ignored; despite his academic excellence, his defiant nature made his school life sufficiently complicated. Keith truly hoped that his “first” day at Garrison would be his last, because this was his final chance to make it work.

America was the problem, his entire being refused to fit into the American cookie cutter; he was _different_ , and very Japanese. Keith and Texas, an unnecessary visual for anyone to experience.

“ _I think he’s the new one_ ,” a curious murmur began after Keith walked by on his way to the main entrance, _“he’s from America_ …”

“ _He seems kinda scary_...”

Unaffected, Keith kept walking and maintained his usual demeanour. The closer he got to the entrance, the more looks he noticed. The gradual attention indicated how unified the student body was with each other; Keith had the feeling he was a ‘virus.’ Although, Keith could not differentiate the perceived attention to be a reality, or, his own fabrication based on his previous experience with new schools.

Keith faced his classmates, eyes penetrating through him, “I am Kogane Keith.” His blue-grey eyes, challenging the looks he received. It did not take much to provoke Keith; he came across as highly confrontational. “I am from…America, but my dad is Japanese.” He could not actually say the word ‘Texas.’

Whatever excitement that existed when Keith stood in front of the class, had dissipated after his introduction. He was not as _international_ as the class had hoped, and he did not mind disappointing them. The longer he stood there, the more anxious he became; as expected, he did not enjoy the position that he was in.

The homeroom teacher began to speak, and Keith tuned her out. He started to walk towards the empty desk at the back; his eyes wandered across the windows as he walked by, the morning sky had a profound calming effect on Keith. He had the anime seat.

“ _Psst._ ”    

Keith groaned turning his attention from the window, “ _What_.” His focus now laid on the student who sat across from him.

_His name was Lance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to introduce characters a chapter at a time, otherwise I feel like it is a bit too chaotic. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Greatly appreciated xoxo

The student named Lance with his blue eyes fixated on Keith whispered, “ _It’s um…cool to have you_.”

There was a soft silence left on Lance’s lips and Keith held onto it; and then, the expression on his face had betrayed him. His face was feeling hot and he dropped eye contact, “ _Sure_.” He looked outside completely ignoring everything happening around him.

Keith had a hard time placing Lance’s accent; there was a hint in his whispers, but not enough for Keith to pinpoint his home. Lance grabbed his attention quickly, even through the few seconds they had spoken. Keith couldn’t escape the feeling of _home_ when Lance had spoken to him. There had been a charming familiarity that Keith had taken an interest in, but he could not resolve the meaning behind his curiosity.

Lance seemed to be unaware of Keith’s glances; Keith tried to be subtle, but he wasn’t at all. Sometimes, his glances would be straight on, and other times he would settle for his peripheral glimpses. Lance clearly stood out against his lighter surroundings; his tan complexion, blue eyes, he could even see his freckles from where he was sitting.

It wasn’t a physical attraction, yet, it was just a genuine appreciation for Lance’s obvious features that were uncommon for where they were. Yet, Keith could feel his classmate’s pride and ego emanating from where he sat. Lance demanded attention; and by what Keith could grasp, it was more than deserved.

Keith’s first class had finally ended; he felt like he had held his breath the entire time, and he was thankful that he could finally escape the room that had caused him so much anxiety.

He stood up and his eyes met with Lance as he rose from his desk as well.

Lance smiled softly, “You have no idea where or even what to do, do you?”

“Not…really,” Keith breathlessly responded while looking away. The height difference between them wasn’t all that noticeable; however, it made Keith feel quite small. _Vulnerable_ even.

Lance nodded, running his right hand through his brown hair. “Okay, well…You can follow me if you would like,” he began eyeing the door behind them. Lance probably agreed to be somewhere right at this moment, or maybe, it was his ritual to leave as soon as class ended.

It didn’t take long for Keith to agree, he really had no idea what to do; and he had to admit his plan only came this far.

“I usually hang out with a few people right now,” Lance began to explain, “if you don’t mind being introduced to my friends?”

“I don’t mind, if I’m not bothering you.” Keith had been honest, he wasn’t keen on the idea of annoying Lance in any way. He refused to be anyone’s burden.

Lance chuckled, “Okay, I can’t talk like this anymore. Don’t be so formal with me, alright?”

Immediately, the atmosphere changed and Keith felt like he could breathe again. “Whatever, fine,” Keith hid a smirk from Lance.

“Attaboy,” Lance turned away from Keith and made his way towards the classroom doors.

Keith watched as Lance walked away from him; Lance stood even taller than when he had stood before him. He couldn’t look away from Lance as he walked closely behind him. The impression Lance exuded had changed from moments before; and people had taken notice.

The looks Lance received had varied; the high school girls had giggled and waved at him, and he would wave or smile back. Some glances were either annoyed, and the rest were quite friendly.

“Hey, Blue!”

Keith bumped into Lance’s back as he had suddenly stopped, “Ugh, dude.”

Lance ignored him, “Hey man! I didn’t know you were coming today.”

The guy who stood in front of Lance was even taller than him; and by what Keith could tell, older too. He didn’t seem like a student, well he did seem like a student, just not a _Garrison_ student. His broad shoulders had been a give away, and Keith already knew that the mystery guy’s form would be a challenge for the form fitting uniforms.

The mystery guy beamed, “I was called in, turns out Coran needs some help with the volleyball team.”

Keith was knee high in confusion, and he decided that he wasn’t going to hang around; Lance seemed to have forgotten that he was in his care for the moment. “Hey Lance, I’m gonna wander around a bit. I’ll see you next period.”

Lance squinted at Keith and responded in English, “Bro, can’t you wait a tick?”

Mystery Guy looked at Lance, wearing his confusion on his face by the sudden language change. His focus now on Keith, “Anata no onamae wa?”

Keith broke eye contact to look at Mystery Guy who brought the language back to Japanese, and Keith had been caught off guard, “Oh, uh. Keith Kogane.”

“Kogane Keith,” Lance exasperatingly corrected.

Keith’s eyes darted at Lance in response.

“Shirogane Takashi,” he smiled, happy to meet Lance’s new friend.

Lance put his hands on his hips while waiting for Keith to answer, who seemed a little lost in thought.

Keith crossed his arms, “It’s nice to meet you…Takashi.”

The air around the three had instantly become thin, the not-so-mystery-guy’s face turned progressively red.

“SHIRO. HIS NAME IS SHIRO.” Lance had his hands in Keith’s face, “For a Japanese guy, you are really stupid. Where did all your manners go?!”

Keith glared at Lance, “Stupid?!” Taken aback from Lance’s personality change once more, “I made a mistake alright!”

Shiro coughed, “Hey guys, it’s fine. I was just… taken by surprise. I haven’t been called by my first name in a long time.”

Lance and Keith both glanced at Shiro, who was still a bit pink from Keith’s mistake moments before.  

“But I must go, say ‘hi’ to the others for me, alright Lance?” Shiro started to walk in the direction he was originally headed in, shaking off the left-over embarrassment.

The blue-eyed boy nodded in response, “Yeah for sure!”

Keith accepted his nagging confusion, “Okay I am going to pretend that I understand what is happening.” Anomie was hitting him harder than he had anticipated.

Lance focused on Keith, more so than before. “Shiro is a graduate, and he’s taking a year off now. He comes here periodically to help with the volleyball team; he was the team captain.”

Visualizing Shiro in the Garrison uniform made Keith chuckle a bit; he just didn’t seem the type to pull it off. Shiro just seemed to be the way he was now, and imagining him any younger was pushing Keith’s fancy.

The bell started to ring, classes were resuming.

Lance groaned, “Really…?”

Keith flipped his bangs out of his face, he wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to finish the rest of the day. Nonetheless, it appeared possible to survive with the help of Lance; who was still complaining about the break ending so quickly. He smirked while watching Lance, “Let’s go back.”

“You know, when you get angry you’re like a lion.” Lance turned to face Keith, closing the distance between them.

Caught off guard once more Keith responded quickly, “Wait what?”

“Actually, no…” Lance began to think, “Not a lion, more like…”

“Like…” Keith was ready to defend himself, anticipation bubbling.

Lance snapped his fingers, “A kitten!”

“A KITTEN.” Keith could feel his face and chest warming up; he didn’t know if it were because of his anger, or embarrassment.

“Yeah, a kitten; you’re too small to be lion, and your defensive attitude reminds me of a kitten trying to prove something!” Lance was enveloped with amusement watching Keith’s emotions dance across his face.

“DEFENSIVE ATTITUDE.” It was most definitely anger, not embarrassment.

Lance laughed, his games were obviously getting to Keith. “Alright let’s go back.”

Keith huffed.

“Kitten,” Lance whispered at Keith putting his hand on his shoulder.

“STOP CALLING ME THAT.”

 _Yep, pure anger_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my [Tumblr](http://infinitekry.tumblr.com/) for teasers :3


	3. Chapter 3

The residual anger had affected the way Keith had worked for the next two classes, and Lance was amused the entire time. However, the anger had forced Keith to let go of his initial anxiety he had earlier that morning. He had forgotten about his anxiousness, and he was somewhat grateful of what Lance had done in the hallway. But he would never tell Lance that.

Keith felt a tinge of excitement when he realized that his next class was math; this had been one of his favourite classes, besides P.E. Math was simple, it was just numbers and you didn’t need some subjective explanation as to why ‘ _a + b = c_.’

Lance sounded cheerful as well, “Best part of my day.”

Keith looked over at Lance, who was already observing him. The sun gleaming through the windows had made Lance’s eyes appear more blue-green, and Keith couldn’t look away. “It’s almost lunch?” Keith asked, a little perplexed by Lance’s comment.

Lance laid his head on his desk and replied, “No, math.”

Lance didn’t seem the type to enjoy something like math, because from what Keith had observed earlier in their last class, he was very animated and liked to talk a lot. Although, Keith let his judgement go; maybe there was way more to Lance than he had originally led on.

“Math is simple, it’s just numbers.” Lance looked away from Keith and placed his focus on what was right in front of him, “ _Yuki #2!”_

The girl sitting in front of Lance turned around almost immediately in response to Lance’s loud whisper, “ _What ever it is, no!”_

_Seriously?_

Keith kept watching as ‘Yuki #2’ smiled playfully at Lance, who gave the impression he was enjoying the attention way more than he should. The two rallied with witty comebacks and shared smiles.

“ _Is Sunday still happening…or?_ ” Lance asked quite smoothly.

_Oh, my god._

Yuki #2 let the silence sit there for way longer than necessary, making the situation a little awkward. “I think you have the wrong Yuki, Lance.”

_Get wrecked._

“OH SHIT.” Lance quickly sat up straight as all the excitement left his body, “MY BAD.”

Yuki #2 turned around, seemingly disappointed that she had been mistaken for another Yuki; clearly, Lance wasn’t bright enough to tell however many Yuki’s there were apart.

Keith let out a chuckle; and by his best efforts to keep his intrusion hidden, he failed.

Lance slowly looked over at Keith and didn’t remark on what just happened. Lance must have been embarrassed; or, he felt like he had willingly thrown himself into dangerous territory, and Keith had seen the entire failure unfold.

“Still excited for math?” Keith attempted to fix the heavy atmosphere that occupied the entire back area of the classroom. However, Keith didn’t know if the heaviness was because of Yuki #2, or Lance.

“…”

_It’s Lance._

“Yuki,” Keith attempted to grab her attention.

Yuki turned back around to face Keith; she seemed a little surprised, almost as if she had not noticed him minutes before. Or at all, as a matter of fact.

Keith continued to speak, “Don’t pretend to be angry with him, he clearly mistook you for another Yuki because maybe you’re cuter than her?” He smiled at her, even though he felt incredibly uncomfortable swooping in.

Yuki pondered a little while glancing back at Lance, “No. I know the Yuki he’s talking about.” She turned back around, ignoring the two of them once again.

Keith sighed, _Well I tried._ Keith could feel the atmosphere around him take an even deeper plunge.

Lance glared at Keith as he spoke to him in English, “ _Is that your version of ‘helping’?”_

Keith shrugged, “ _Kittens don’t know any better do they.”_

Caught off guard, Lance smirked, “ _No they really don’t.”_

Math went by quickly, and Lance had participated more than anyone in the class. Although, Keith proved to be a qualified opponent as he had spoken for the first time since his introduction. His participation took Lance by surprise, and yet he made it into a competition which Keith didn’t mind. Anything distracting was welcomed by Keith, and he was quick to admit that he was having fun. Keith was right to disregard his earlier judgements, Lance demonstrated great skill when it came to mathematics.

Lance had a deep appreciation and respect for math, his eyes shined bright because it seemed like this was the only time when he wasn’t being teased by those around him. He was incredibly smart, and he seemed proud of the way the teacher had cheered him on; she was ‘Team Lance’ and encouraged Keith to keep trying. Keith wasn’t aware of the situation that Lance was in, but he felt like there were many sides of Lance; and this was one of them.

Lance stretched out his arms, “That was actually really fun, Keith.”

Keith got up from his desk and carefully wrapped his book bag around him, “Just wait until P.E, I’ll destroy you then.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s jacket that was left ignored on his chair, “You know, I think you’re the only one to wear this besides the girls.”

The jacket hung loosely by Lance’s side, the sudden closeness between the two of them made Keith hold his breath for a couple of seconds.

“Am I Yuki #3 now?” Keith managed to find enough Japanese words to produce a semi-coherent response.

Lance shook his head, “If you want to live another day, don’t say her name out loud.”

Keith laughed, “I’m not even going to ask you why.”

Lance handed Keith his jacket, their fingers touched briefly. “I’m actually surprised that you’re being ignored this much. People usually go crazy over new students, even though this is an _international_ school. But then again, when people think _America_ , they think of blonde cowboys.”

Keith tensed up.

“I went to visit a friend in San Diego once, but that was it. Oh, I also went to a soccer camp way back, in Canada.” Lance seemed to be talking to himself now, rather than to Keith. “If you ask me,” he continued, “the women are way better at soccer than the men. I watched a few practices, Christine Sinclair is ruthless.”

“I agree with you there,” Keith finally responded, “Although, I like to play hockey more.”

Lance looked Keith up and down, inspecting his physique, “You know what, the mullet makes sense now.”

“MULLET.”

Lance laughed at Keith’s immediate defensive response, “I could spot that mullet anywhere.”

“LANCE.”

Keith looked in the direction of where the small, alto voice came from.

A girl walked into the classroom and had her focus on the two of them. She was petite, had long light auburn hair, and big light brown eyes. Keith had to admit, she was ‘cute;’ but not in the way that Lance would define ‘cute.’ Little sister ‘cute,’ the uniform played its part as well.

“Pidge!” Lance seemed genuinely excited to see her.

“ _Pidge_?” Keith asked looking at Lance to confirm.

The girl named Pidge looked up at Keith, inspecting him. Her eyes went from his flowy black _mullet_ to his blue-grey eyes, “Who’s the scary emo guy?”

Lance looked at Keith and burst out laughing, “Holy shit!”

Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance and crossed his arms, “Dude shut up.” He looked back at Pidge who seemed to enjoy the situation she caused, “Who names their kid ‘ _Pidge’_ anyways?”

“Alright fine, don’t tell me who he is.” Pidge turned her attention to Lance who was attempting to recover, “I didn’t see you earlier, you realize we have a deadline…right? We have to get together Sunday, we have no choice.”

Lance drew out his groan, “Noooo…Can’t you and Hunk handle it?”

Pidge rolled her eyes and gave Keith a look, _I swear to God if this is your doing._

“Yuki #something” Keith retorted.

Pidge squinted at Lance, “Gross.” The stillness seemed to make Pidge even more agitated, “Lance, come on. We don’t have a whole lot of time, Hunk and I can’t do this by ourselves.”

Keith was a little lost in this whole conversation, but he knew he was starving. “Can we move this conversation somewhere else? Like somewhere that I can eat?’’

Lance and Pidge looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Keith walked alongside the two, who seemed to be arguing over a game of some kind. He didn’t mind being the quiet one, this had been a brand-new experience for him. He was always by himself, and he didn’t feel the need to develop relationships; he was fine on his own. Although, the only time he put his best effort forward, was when he was in hockey. Keith had deep respect for his teammates, and he knew how a team needed to function to perform well.

“Yo Keith,” Lance nudged him a little, “What did you think of ‘Silent Hills P.T’?”

Keith blinked a few times, “Say what now?”

“’Silent Hills,’” Pidge peeked over from Lance’s side.

“I have no idea what that is…” Keith was being honest, he wasn’t really interested in games growing up. He would watch some play through's, but he never really paid close attention to them; but, ‘Silent Hill’ did sound familiar.

Lance sighed, “Ah, I’m getting tired of you disappointing me Keith.”

“Excuse me??” Keith stopped walking.

Pidge faced Keith, “Crazy ass fog, Pyramid Head?”

“Bubble Nurses,” Lance licked his lips.

“Don’t be weird,” Pidge peered at Lance.

Keith shook his head, “I don’t really play games… But maybe you could, I don’t know, show me?’

A slow smile creeped across the girl’s delicate face, “Yeah Lance, show him.”

Lance shrugged, “Sure.” Turning around without looking at Keith, he started walking again.

Pidge was still smiling, “He actually really likes to game. If you ever want to lift his spirits, ask him about games.”

“Got it,” Keith smiled back at Pidge.

_She isn’t all that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as well ~<3  
> I wanted to introduce Pidge before she went full "Matt" mode. This is where the identity/sexual confusion tag comes in. I really hope that I can write her experience well enough...But next chapter is Hunk's introduction :D I am getting really excited for that one.   
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Lance had led Pidge and Keith to a small room on the west side of the school, a couple minutes’ walk from Lance and Keith’s home room. There was at least 40 minutes until they had to go back, and from what Keith could gather, they were where clubs had their meetings; the posters on the walls had given it away.

Most of the rooms had been vacant, and there had been very little activity happening around them. Except for the last room to the left, which was the room that Lance was heading for. Keith could hear a loud, irritated voice booming from the other side of the door.

Lance opened the door without batting an eye at the angry sounds, “Awe maaaan, you already started?”

Pidge rushed in front of Keith to get into the room, “I’ll get set up!”

Keith stood in the doorway and looked around the small room; the room had enough space for 2 bookshelves on the east side of the room, a table for 4 in the center, and the north side had 1 window. To the west side, there was a long table covered in papers and flyers.

Pidge opened her laptop on the table, “How bad is it?”

Lance walked back to Keith who was still standing in the doorway, “Big guy is Hunk, we uh…” He paused for a moment, trying to think of his next few words carefully. He seemed to stop thinking and decided to inspect Keith’s expression, which wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.  Keith wasn’t thinking of much, other than the fact that the room was incredibly diverse; this made him feel at ease.

“Lance! If you set up, we can maybe get one game in,” Pidge’s laptop booted up making small whirling noises.

Keith and Lance looked over at Pidge who was struggling to get her mouse untangled. “I’m going to find another chair, don’t mind me.” Keith turned around, knowing that Lance wanted to set up as quickly as he could.

Keith walked across the hall and opened the door labeled “Maintenance.”

“ _Nah, his name is Keith_ — “

Keith placed his hand on the office chair in front of him, he held his breath after he had heard Lance’s voice.

“— _He’s pretty cool, a little quiet, but he’s alright.”_ Lance finished.

“ _Ah, so he’s the new one, right? Maybe we can ask him if he wants to join? We do need another member…”_

Keith assumed the new voice had been Hunk, the one Lance had mentioned before. His voiced sounded friendly, and he seemed genuine when he had asked Lance if they should ask Keith about joining…What ever this group was.

Keith started to roll the chair back into the room that he had come from, and all he could hear were quick fingers on keyboards. He decided to place his chair by Lance, who was almost ready to join what ever game Hunk had started. Keith sat down and took out his lunch, knowing this would be the only time he would have to eat.

“2 minutes,” Lance said quietly as he stared at his laptop screen, “How necessary is Sunday?”

Keith groaned, stabbing his straw into his juice pouch.

Pidge looked up from her screen, eyeing Keith who already declared his stance on the issue. “Uh, Necessary. Lance, we only have a month to train. If we don’t qualify this year, we can’t do it next year. Hunk **is** graduating.”

Keith looked at Hunk, who had shifted in his seat; uncomfortable with the tension that occupied the room.

“Well no, that isn’t why I was asking.” Lance looked down at Pidge, realizing he had insinuated that his alleged date was more important. “I was hoping to take the day to help Keith,” Lance turned to face Keith, “I should probably ask first, do you want to join us?”

Keith stopped sipping his juice, “Join…what exactly.”

Hunk smiled at Keith, “We have an opening for our team right now. We need 5 players, and we were hoping that you would help? Technically speaking, we are a gaming club, right now we want to try and qualify for the Rainbow Six Pro League Competition.”

“Rainbow Six?” Keith asked again, more enthusiastic this time.

Lance turned towards Keith, “Yeah…Have you heard of it?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah it’s one of the only games I watch periodically. The beta seemed interesting when it first dropped, I’ve been keeping tabs ever since. A little.”

Pidge bounced in her chair, “AHHHHHHHH.”

The group laughed a little, and Keith then realized, “One problem, I don’t have an Xbox OR a laptop.”

Lance shrugged looking back at his screen, which was beckoning him to log in. “Pidge and her brother Matt could probably find you one, I wouldn’t worry about it. Either one will be happy to build your set up.”

Pidge nodded eagerly, cupping her face with her hands, “I am soooo sorry I called you ‘emo’ before. I take it back.”

Keith smirked at how excited she was, “I call dibs on Echo.”

“FIGHT ME.” Pidge yelled at Keith almost immediately.

Lance covered his laugh, while Hunk jumped at the sudden volume change; alarmed that such a loud noise could come from such a small girl.

“WHAT. OH, COME ON. I’M JAPANESE I SHOULD HAVE THE RIGHT,” Keith yelled back.

“NO. JUST NO. I’VE ALREADY MASTERED HIS ‘YOKAI DRONE,’ YOU ARE NOT TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME.”

Hunk put his hands up, “WHAT ABOUT HIBANA.”

The room went silent for a moment.

“I actually agree with that,” Lance looked at Hunk nodding, “Keith is definitely the type to blow shit up, then ask questions later.”

“WHAT? NO,” Keith gasped.

Lance slowly turned his chair to face Keith and giving him the look, _Think about it_.

Keith took a deep breath and nearly whispered, “ _Fine_.” 

“Ayyyyy,” Lance softly backhanded Keith’s shoulder, “ _Obviously_ , I’m Glaz. I’m the team’s sharpshooter.”

Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance, as Pidge exaggerated her groan.

“Pew Pew ♡,” Lance directed his shooting noises and hand motions to Keith.

“I typically play as Tachanka,” grabbing Keith’s attention once more Hunk continued, “Pidge and I are defensive. So, it would be cool to have you and Lance on attack.”

“Matt is trying to choose a character now, Shiro used to lead the team…” Pidge trailed off, “He’s busy.” She turned her attention back to her laptop, shaking her head slightly.

Each person had their favourite character to play with; Hunk, Mat and Pidge, excelled with defense characters and needed to find their attack characters soon. Lance and Shiro had dominated with attack characters, but needed some work with defense characters. So, whenever the team was on the defense, Hunk, Mat, and Pidge would lead the team; and, Lance and Shiro would fall back. So, when the team’s mission was to protect the hostage, the defense characters were the only ones available to choose from. When the mission was to save the hostage, attack characters were the only ones that the team could choose from; making Shiro the main leader of the team, and Lance was second in command.

Lance cleared his throat, “We got this! So, let’s kick some ass!”

“Man…We almost had that game.” Lance slumped into his chair.

Keith shook his head, he had been watching Lance’s screen the entire time. Their team went 1-2, “At what point did you think you had that game.”

Pidge and Hunk snorted, and Keith carried on. “Was it when you _accidentally_ shot the hostage? Orrrr, when Hunk _friendly_ killed you? At what part, Lance?” Keith started laughing towards the end of his comments. The game he just witnessed had been entertaining; however, a little sad.

“When I thought, I won the lottery,” Lance replied quickly laughing a bit himself.

“YOU THREW A C-4 ON THE HOSTAGE’S CHEST, LANCE.” Pidge threw her hands in the air.

“’Ez round, ez life,’” Hunk laughed.

The team that they had been playing against had been talking smack in the chatroom over the game; “ _Ez round, ez life_ ,” had been the comment that made the entire group laugh. This had been an entertaining afternoon for Keith, and his ribs were hurting so much from laughing. He couldn’t wait to start playing with the group.

“Okay, it has been a long time since I played this game,” Lance closed his laptop.

“IT’S BEEN 2 WEEKS, LANCE.” Pidge closed her laptop aggressively, her anger amused the group.

“We all potato’d, okay?” Hunk closed his laptop as well, and started to get his stuff together.

Keith, found it amusing when Pidge got angry; it was like a bunny getting upset.

Lance leaned in close to Keith, their shoulders touching. “If Pidge and her brother can find you something to work with, did you want to hangout this weekend?

Keith looked at Lance’s lips as he had spoken, the same silence from before lingered once more. “Yeah for sure…The rest of my stuff hasn’t arrived yet, if you don’t mind an empty place.” Keith wasn’t sure if he replied loud enough for Lance to hear.

Lance was watching Keith’s lips as he had barely answered him, he too was caught up in the silence that lingered short after. He nodded, “We could also do my place as well. My set up is there, my laptop doesn’t have the speed to play for anything longer than an hour.”

Keith closed his eyes, _Of course his stuff would be at his place_. He nodded as well, “I could always practice on yours until Pidge can find something…”

“I SAID GET OUT. BOTH OF YOU. GET OUT OF HERE.”

Lance and Keith jumped at Pidge’s yelling, her and Hunk had already packed up and had been standing at the door.

“Maybe just leave Lance the key,” Hunk softy spoke while smiling at Pidge who was fuming. “I’ll be going first, it was awesome to meet you Keith. Make sure to say ‘hi’ when we see each other!”

Keith turned a little pink, he nodded once, “Mmm.”

Pidge huffed, “Or you two could just, GET OUT.”

Lance laughed as he got his things together, “Okay Pudgy, uno momento.”

The walk back to their homeroom was short, Lance and Pidge had argued some more. Keith was surprised that Pidge had walked them all the way back, because she had been a few classrooms back from where they were. She had been taking advanced classes, she was still in her first year, but she was completing the same work as Keith and Lance. There was something about Pidge that had entertained Keith, she had been so upfront with him. It didn’t take long for her to be comfortable, unless it was just her personality. However, it was refreshing for Keith to be around a girl who was as laid back as she was.

Lance was so much taller than Pidge, his features more defined compared to her delicate like frame. Keith’s attention had been on Lance’s broad shoulders again, and his back. Lance was slender, but had definition as well. The form fitting uniform had complemented his stature, and Keith watched Lance roll up the sleeves on his white button up. Lance was saying bye to Pidge who was itching to get back to class as well.

“I’ll see you guys later,” she waved walking away, “Let me know how Keith does!”

Lance turned to face Keith before entering the classroom for the rest of the afternoon. Keith was slightly confused, because all Lance did was stare at him. Keith didn’t look anywhere else, but into Lance’s blue eyes. Lance had a slight smile on his face then it disappeared.

“I can see your pores from down the hall,” Lance clicked his tongue, “You should take better care of your skin. My skin is perfect ~♡”

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed his way past Lance, “ _Stupid_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 I am trying to make the chapters longer, I just wanted to get the beginning/character introductions out of the way. The gaming portion is actually from Vanoss and his group when they played the Rainbow Six beta :D He has some hilarious content. Personally, I am really excited about Keith spending the day at Lance's. To game. OBVIOUSLY. But me thinks he's starting to pine for Lance already, without actually knowing it.


End file.
